


Spelling lesson

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you thought about why Jen spelled Lana's name wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling lesson

"JENNIFER!" Lana yelled from the bed where she was checking her phone.    
  
"Yes?" The blonde poked her head out of the bathroom door, smiling.    
  
"Is this supposed to be funny?" Lana stuck her phone to Jen, her Instagram photo on the screen.    
  
"What do you mean?" Jen was smiling like an angel as she came to Lana and sat on the bed.    
  
"You know very well what I mean. Don't you know how to spell my name?"    
  
"Oh, I did it wrong?" Jen was still smiling, it was now obvious that she was playing.    
  
"Yes, Jennifer, you did it wrong." Lana put her phone down and turned to the other woman. She looked upset but the corners of her mouth were twitching in a smile.    
  
"I'm so sorry, I promise I'll learn to spell it correctly," Jen was sitting on her legs, looking down, glancing at Lana from underneath her eyelashes.    
  
"I guess I'll have to teach you." Lana smirked and moved dangerously close to her.    
  
"Yes, please, teach me how to spell your name," Jen whispered, their lips just an inch apart.    
  
"Lie down." Lana's voice tickled Jen against her ear and she shivered. She obeyed without hesitation, keeping eye contact with the brunette.    
  
Lana straddled Jen's hips, watching her underneath her. The blonde's heart was racing, her breathing was shallow as she was waiting for what would happen.    
  
The brunette was watching her for a long moment, admiring her, before she loosened the knot on her bathrobe and opened it, baring Jen's chest. The blonde sucked in her breath, arousal flooding her body.    
  
"This is how you spell my name," Lana's voice was low. She raised her hand and lowered it slowly, hovering just above Jen's bare skin. "P," she whispered as she draw the letter over the blonde's chest. "A-R-R- there are two Rs, you better remember it..."   
  
"I will," Jen breathed out, arching her back for more touch, the letters all going around her nipples but never touching them.    
  
"I-L-L- double L, don't forget that either... And A." Lana drew the last letter and looked into the green eyes. "Are you going to remember it now?"   
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe you should repeat it..."   
  
"Alright..." Lana bent down, placing kisses over her chest and boobs, making her way up over her neck and to her ear. "I'll spell it again for you," she whispered. "P-A-R-R-I-L-L-A" Lana sucked on Jen's neck and earlobe between each letter, turning her into a mess.     
  
"Lana..." Jen moaned, digging her fingers into the brunette's back.    
  
"Yes, Jen?" She smirked, biting gently on Jen's neck, her hand sneaking between their bodies to massage the blonde's boob.    
  
"I need you!" Jen tried to lift her hips in desperation for some friction. She was pushed back down with Lana's own hips as she was still straddling the blonde.    
  
"All you need is to learn how to spell my name."   
  
"Please! I'll remember it! Just touch me!" Jen was almost begging, the tension between her legs getting unbearable.    
  
"Alright then. But you have to spell it for me, okay?" Lana looked at her.    
  
"P...," Jen started but was cut off with Lana's lips capturing hers in a deep kiss, the brunette making her way into her mouth immediately.    
  
"Go on," Lana prompted her when she broke the kiss and went down, stopping on her boobs, sucking on them and licking.    
  
"A... R..."   
  
Lana moved to her stomach, dipping her tongue into her belly button and continuing lower.    
  
Jen's breathing was fast, she was clasping the bed sheets, her eyes closed and her mouth open.    
  
"Did you forget the next letter?" Lana's hot breath tickled Jen on her clit, making her suck in her breath and raise her hips. "Huh-uh, spelling first."   
  
"R..." The blonde's mind was fogged, she could probably hardly spell her own name.    
  
"Good girl," Lana purred and pressed a kiss right onto Jen's clit, making her moan. "Still not done yet," she said as she licked her folds.    
  
"I-L..."   
  
"So good," Lana mused, her finger teasing just at the beginning of her entrance.    
  
"L..."   
  
"Almost there..." She pushed her finger in, circling her clit with her tongue, sliding in and out slowly.    
  
"A..." Jen breathed out, relieved that she's done.    
  
"You're such a good girl, I knew you could spell it right. You just need the right motivation," Lana smiled and added another finger. She started to fuck the blonde, curling her fingers and circling her clit. "You can come, whenever you're ready, you deserve it," she purred, the vibrations of her voice making Jen groan.    
  
All it took was a few more trusts and Jen clenched around Lana's fingers, arching her back, hands holding her head in place, as she was moaning loudly.    
  
The brunette helped her ride out her orgasm and then kissed her way up, stealing kisses from the tired blonde.    
  
"Now I'll always know how to spell your name," Jen smiled against her lips. "Maybe," she smirked and pulled Lana closer.


End file.
